


Imparare insieme

by Lia483



Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, OT4, POV Hanamaki Takahiro, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Matsukawa Issei
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Voleva che fossero tutti concentrati sulla loro serata perfetta.Si ritrovò a muoversi sul posto mentre si cambiava per mettere la tuta della scuola.Finalmente avrebbero avuto la loro prima volta, approfittando della casa libera tutta la notte. Non riusciva a stare fermo al solo pensiero. Si sentiva anche un po' eccitato.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Imparare insieme

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> Non dovevo scrivere un'altra R18 per questa serie, volevo dedicarmi ad altri momenti della relazione tra i miei quattro scemi, ma era da troppo tempo che questa fanfic prendeva polvere sul pc, quindi eccola.  
> Buona lettura!

{Maggio 2012}

Hanamaki Takahiro non ricordava un momento in cui la sua casa non fosse stata sinonimo di caos. Non era colpa sua e neanche di sua madre, non erano neanche persone disordinate, di quelle che lasciavano spazzatura in giro o non pulivano mai, solo che tendevano a procrastinare più del dovuto finché non arrivava il momento di dover riordinare di corsa e si ritrovavano così a fare tutto insieme.  
E quel momento non era poi tanto diverso dal solito.  
Stava riordinando la propria stanza, deciso a dare un minimo di aspetto decente al pavimento dove avrebbe dovuto posare i futon tirati fuori dall'armadio. Armadio che ora era pieno di tutte le cianfrusaglie che aveva tolto dal pavimento. Sospirò, sperando che Oikawa, il solito impiccione, non avrebbe avuto la brillante idea di aprire quelle ante. Forse poteva metterci una sedia di fronte.  
Era tutto nella norma.  
"Takahiro, hai visto la mia gonna nera?"  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania che stava pensando di spostare di fronte all'armadio, così da togliersi ogni pensiero. "Sì, ma non va bene, è troppo provocante! Non è il vostro primo appuntamento?" urlò alla madre, nell'altra stanza, che si stava preparando per uscire.  
"Oh..." Sua madre rimase un attimo in silenzio. "Beh, speravo di arrivare al match point in una sola serata."  
Lui ridacchiò, prima di chiudere l'armadio e uscire per andare nell'altra camera da letto. "Però quella gonna è davvero troppo esagerata, okaa-chan. Perché non metti i pantaloni neri eleganti e sopra ci metti la camicetta dello stesso colore. Saresti comunque bellissima senza essere troppo esplicita nelle tue intenzioni non proprio...?" Lasciò la frase in sospeso, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
Hanamaki Akiko aveva i suoi stessi capelli castano rosati, solo lunghi sulle spalle e un fisico minuto. Takahiro l'aveva già superata in altezza al secondo anno di medie. Al momento, era in piedi in biancheria intima di fronte all'armadio e sembrava del tutto sconsolata fino al suggerimento del figlio, che riuscì a illuminarla nuovamente.  
La osservò vestirsi come da consiglio, tranquillo anche davanti alla quasi nudità della donna. Erano sempre stati più vicini di tante coppie genitore single/figlio, forse perché non avevano avuto nessun altro su cui contare per tutta la vita, anche quando il padre viveva ancora con loro, darsi consigli sugli outfits o girare svestiti non era mai stato un problema.  
La donna si ritirò allo specchio e aprì ancora un bottone della camicetta. "Hai ragione come sempre, tesoro."  
"Lo so."  
Si scambiarono un sorriso gemello, divertito ma pieno di affetto.  
Lei andò al comò per truccarsi, mentre continuava a parlare. "Allora, io mi sto già preparando perché Tadokoro-kun mi viene a prendere direttamente a lavoro. Tu starai bene, no? Ti ho preparato il bento del pranzo ed è in frigo. Poi stasera vi arrangiate? Vengono tutti i ragazzi?"  
"Sì, sì e ancora sì, okaa-chan. Ordineremo una pizza. Tu preoccupati solo del tuo appuntamento e ci vediamo domani, ok?"  
"Va bene." La donna finì di riordinarsi, prima di infilare qualche trucco nella borsetta per ritoccarsi alla fine del turno e gli sorrise. "Per qualsiasi cosa, chiamami."  
"Non ci sarà bisogno di niente." O almeno Hanamaki sperava, dati i piani che lui e i suoi ragazzi avevano per la serata.  
I due parlarono ancora un po', poi alle nove la signora era già uscita di casa, diretta a lavoro.  
Lo schiacciatore controllò di nuovo la propria camera. Era dalle sette che era in piedi per pulirla, approfittando del fatto che avessero rimandato la pratica mattutina per colpa di un'altra squadra che aveva richiesto la palestra. Aveva fatto del proprio meglio, passando persino l'aspirapolvere e togliendo la polvere accumulatasi sulle mensole, non voleva che Iwaizumi si lamentasse.  
Voleva che fossero tutti concentrati sulla loro serata perfetta.  
Si ritrovò a muoversi sul posto mentre si cambiava per mettere la tuta della scuola.  
Finalmente avrebbero avuto la loro prima volta, approfittando della casa libera tutta la notte. Non riusciva a stare fermo al solo pensiero. Si sentiva anche un po' eccitato.  
Con un grande sorriso, finì di riordinare tutto e alle dieci era fuori casa, diretto verso l'Aoba Johsai.  
Tra le cuffiette nelle orecchie che gli bombardavano la testa con una playlist messa insieme da Matsukawa e Oikawa e i pensieri erratici, in continuo movimento, non ci volle molto per raggiungere il liceo a piedi.  
Giunto in palestra, non fu sorpreso di trovarci già Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Certe volte aveva il sospetto che il loro setter ci dormisse lì, per essere sempre il primo ad arrivare. L'unica cosa che lo faceva desistere da quella teoria era che Iwaizumi di sicuro non l'avrebbe permesso.  
"Makki!!" fu l'urlo piagnucoloso del suo capitano, mentre gli andava incontro e si nascondeva allo stesso tempo da Iwaizumi, che guardava il tutto con espressione annoiata.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Iwa-chan è cattivo con me."  
"Che hai fatto?"  
"Perché pensi che debba per forza aver fatto qualcosa io?" si lamentò il castano, con lacrime da coccodrillo che gli illuminavano gli occhi color caramello.  
Hanamaki scrollò le spalle, prima di dirigersi a cambiarsi con un sorrisetto alle nuove lamentele che si lasciò dietro, oltre alla burbera voce di Iwaizumi che cercava di farle tacere.  
Aveva quasi finito nello spogliatoio quando arrivò anche il suo ultimo ragazzo.  
Matsukawa si spazzolò i capelli con una mano, come se stesse facendo il divo, prima di sorridere appena, una dolce curva delle labbra e degli occhi dalle pesanti palpebre abbassate, e andargli incontro per lasciare un tenero bacio sulle sue labbra.  
"Buongiorno."  
"Buongiorno. Almeno qualcuno si è ricordato di salutarmi."  
Matsukawa ridacchiò, posando la borsa sulla panchina per tirare fuori i vestiti per l'allenamento. "Stavano già discutendo quando sei arrivato?"  
"Esattamente. Non mi piace non ricevere il mio bacio. Credo che gli terrò un po' il broncio."  
"Hai la mia approvazione."  
Aspettò che fosse pronto anche lui, prima di fare ritorno insieme nella palestra.  
Il moro gli circondò la vita con un braccio, lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sull'orecchio. "Ancora tutto in ordine per stasera?"  
"Assolutamente sì, okaa-chan non tornerà a casa neanche per cambiarsi, quindi tutto libero. Pizza, film e... tutto quello che vogliamo fare dopo" rispose Hanamaki, appoggiandosi un po' contro l'altro prima di doversi separare, con tono lievemente suggestivo per quanto riguardava l'ultima parte della frase.  
Matsukawa sorrise appena e lo strinse ancora un po' prima di entrare nella palestra, dove il ragazzo con i capelli rosati ricevette i suoi baci del buongiorno senza dover dare alcun suggerimento, sciogliendo subito quel tentativo di broncio che aveva cercato di fare al contatto prima contro le ruvide labbra di Iwaizumi, poi contro la dolce bocca di Oikawa che sapeva sempre di balsamo per le labbra fruttato.  
"Ci sono problemi se veniamo subito a casa tua dopo la pratica pomeridiana?"  
"No, nessun problema."  
Non tirarono fuori ulteriormente il discorso con l'arrivo del resto della squadra, ma bastò uno scambio di sguardi e un occhiolino da parte di Oikawa per sapere che erano tutti sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.

***

La loro relazione era partita lentamente, mentre cercavano ancora di capire come si sentivano l'uno per l'altro, quali erano le regole o i limiti di cui tenere conto, le cose da fare o da non fare. Era stato un processo lento e controllato. Ovviamente tra i loro argomenti più importanti c'era stato anche l'aspetto fisico della relazione.  
Matsukawa e Hanamaki erano stati fidanzati già da prima che Oikawa e Iwaizumi si unissero a loro, abbastanza da imparare a conoscersi sotto ogni aspetto, mentre i loro migliori amici avevano imparato con l'esperienza, tra un bacio e un tocco rubato durante le loro sessioni di studio, i pigiama party e i primi appuntamenti.  
E come era ovvio, ognuno di loro aveva preferenze diverse, bisogno di più privacy o di più vicinanza a seconda della persona.  
Iwaizumi non amava per esempio fare qualsiasi cosa in pubblico, molto più riservato dei suoi fidanzati, per questo si limitava a tenere le mani durante gli appuntamenti ma rifuggiva da qualsiasi bacio o tocco più personale, arrossendo e preferendo una maggiore privacy.  
Matsukawa aveva questa costante abitudine di accarezzare i capelli, compresi i propri. Con le sue mani grandi e dalle dita lunghe e sottili faceva delle tenere carezze sulla nuca del fidanzato di turno quando meno se lo aspettava, lasciando il malcapitato con un sospiro di contentezza sulle labbra a quei tocchi gentili sulla cute.  
Oikawa invece, fisico com'era, amava toccare ed essere toccato, aveva sempre un braccio intorno alle loro spalle, se non era accoccolato contro di loro direttamente, già da prima che si mettessero tutti insieme.  
Hanamaki amava scambiarsi baci a fior di labbra, era il saluto che preferiva, almeno finché fossero intorno a persone di cui si fidavano, perché se una relazione gay era già difficile da far accettare, una relazione poliamorosa sembrava portare i problemi ad un livello ancora più alto. Ma questo non gli impediva di richiedere il suo bacio del buongiorno non appena fossero entrati nella stanza del club o prima di tornare in classe, quando i corridoi della scuola erano ormai vuoti.  
Nel ripensare a tutte quelle cose, trovavano enormemente affascinante il modo in cui erano tutti riusciti ad adattarsi senza che ci fosse un litigio o un problema di sorta. Certo, avevano discusso, c'erano state discrete alzate di voce tra Oikawa e Iwaizumi sul modo in cui avrebbero dovuto dormire perché _"Iwa-chan, io sono il più alto, quindi è ovvio che dovrei essere il cucchiaio grande tra di noi!"_ \- e per la cronaca, no, Oikawa era un pessimo cucchiaio grande - ma alla fine avevano trovato un compromesso su ogni argomento, con la promessa di parlare ed essere sinceri, sempre, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare.  
Ormai verso sera, dopo aver mangiato e lasciato in ordine il salotto per la madre di Hanamaki, salirono in camera e chiusero la porta alle loro spalle. Avevano già messo i pigiami o comunque dei vestiti per dormire, mentre erano andati a turno in bagno nel frattempo che gli altri riordinavano il caos che solo un gruppo di adolescenti poteva fare in un salotto con un po' di pizza.  
Sedendosi sui quattro futon che Hanamaki aveva messo per terra, dopo aver spostato il proprio letto singolo contro il muro in modo da avere più spazio, rimasero a guardarsi un attimo, prima di ridacchiare.  
"Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparci, siamo solo noi" commentò Matsukawa, passandosi una mano tra i riccioli neri. "Ne abbiamo parlato..."  
Oikawa alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ci stiamo pensando troppo, è per questo che non sappiamo come iniziare."  
"Giusto, dobbiamo solo lanciarci" si intromise Hanamaki, prima di spostarsi e finire addosso al loro capitano. Gli beccò le labbra un paio di volte, per testare la reazione, prima di spostarsi sul resto del viso con tocchi gentili e solleticanti fino a farlo ridacchiare. "Makki!"  
"Meglio?" Gli diede un ultimo bacio veloce, prima di ritornare sulle labbra e cominciare a baciarlo con più passione.  
Oikawa riuscì appena ad annuire prima di essere distratto dal compagno.  
Per qualche minuto, gli unici rumori nella stanza furono quelli umidi del bacio tra i due ragazzi. Non che non si fossero mai baciati prima, ma sentivano di essersi un po' trattenuti fino a quel momento, soprattutto Oikawa, dal modo in cui ad un certo punto Hanamaki dovette staccarsi. Respirò a fondo. "Cazzo, Tooru, baci troppo bene per tutti noi!"  
Il capitano ebbe la buona grazia di arrossire un po', ma rovinò tutto con una risatina. "Tu sai come lusingare un ragazzo, Hiro."  
Prima che potessero continuare, le grandi mani del centrale li separarono, accaparrandosi Oikawa e mettendoselo seduto in grembo. Lo abbracciò, stringendoselo al petto. "Non puoi averlo tutto per te, Hiro."  
"Niente gelosie, Issei."  
"Non è gelosia, ne voglio un po' anche io."  
Che Oikawa si stesse godendo quel momento di giocoso litigio, era un eufemismo. "Ragazzi, ce ne è per tutti, davvero."  
Hanamaki alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di tornare a zittirlo con un bacio, mentre Matsukawa, alle sue spalle, cominciava a baciargli il collo e ad accarezzargli il petto con entrambe le mani, sollevando la maglia aliena del pigiama.  
Fu soltanto quando si dovettero staccare per poter togliere la maglia che Oikawa sentì di nuovo il sangue al cervello e si accorse di cosa stonava in quel momento perfetto.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
Anche gli altri due si fermarono.  
Quando si voltarono a cercare il loro asso, lo trovarono seduto dove lo avevano lasciato, una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni del pigiama.  
"Hajime, non vorrai fare tutto da solo?" commentò Oikawa, restando appoggiato contro il petto del centrale, la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Iwaizumi arrossì, smettendo di toccarsi e distogliendo appena lo sguardo. "No, ma... mi piace guardarvi così..."  
Il rossore del loro asso li rendeva tutti decisamente deboli, fin dalla prima volta che l'avevano visto imbarazzarsi dopo essere stato riempito di baci su tutto il viso e in un secondo, il ragazzo più basso si ritrovò atterrato sul futon con i suoi fidanzati addosso.  
"Quanto sei carino!" esclamò Hanamaki, prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio per distrarlo dall'aggettivo che aveva usato.  
L'asso mugugnò un po' di proteste, ma senza interrompere il bacio e soltanto dopo qualche minuto si rese conto di essere rimasto con solo i boxer e che Oikawa si trovava a cavalcioni delle sue cosce.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo, prima di spostarlo verso gli altri ragazzi e sorridere dolcemente. Un'aria di tenerezza addolcì le espressioni di tutti mentre ricominciavano a baciarsi uno con l'altro più lentamente, prendendosi il proprio tempo. Matsukawa si piegò sul viso del ragazzo ancora sdraiato, legando le loro lingue, mentre Oikawa e Hanamaki tornavano a baciarsi dolcemente.  
Quando rimasero tutti con solo le mutande, si presero un momento prima di toglierseli ognuno per conto proprio. Non era la prima volta che si vedevano nudi, erano comunque due anni che frequentavano lo stesso spogliatoio e le stesse docce comuni, il problema non era di sicuro quello, ma sembrava solo più pratico togliersi i boxer da soli e restare nudi tutti insieme nello stesso momento.  
Erano pronti, pronti a scoprirsi in tutti i modi in cui gli amanti si potevano conoscere, senza remore.  
In quel momento, prima che potessero muoversi uno verso l'altro, una voce dal corridoio li fece irrigidire. "Takahiro, sono a casa prima! Mi dispiace, ma Tadokoro-kun ha avuto una chiamata urgente a lavoro e..."  
La signora Hanamaki aprì la porta e i ragazzi, che avevano perso secondi preziosi a guardarsi nel panico, vennero trovati nelle posizioni più imbarazzanti. Iwaizumi aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di portarsi una maglietta qualsiasi davanti al cavallo, mentre Oikawa, impanicato, era finito addosso a Matsukawa, che cercava di coprire entrambi con una coperta del futon. Peccato che data coperta era anche quella dove erano seduti e lo strattone che aveva dato fu tanto forte da ribaltarli e coprirli tutti tranne per il culo del centrale, davanti al quale si fiondò Hanamaki, al quale rimasero soltanto le mani per coprirsi l'inguine.  
Un'atmosfera tesa e pesante crollò sulla stanza.  
La signora Hanamaki rimase in perfetto silenzio, gli occhi spalancati.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rosa si sentì morire.  
Vero che aveva sempre avuto il miglior rapporto con sua madre, con la quale poteva persino scherzare sulla loro vita sessuale, ma quello era il peggior scenario che avrebbe potuto immaginare per dirle che era in un rapporto poliamoroso con i suoi migliori amici.  
Decise di parlare per primo, balbettando. "Okaa-chan, posso spiegare..."  
La donna però lo fermò con una risatina imbarazzata, cominciando a ritirarsi dalla camera. "No no, Takahiro, non c'è nulla da dire. Mi dispiace di aver interrotto, non immaginavo. Io beh vado a dormire, buonanotte."  
E così si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
I quattro si scambiarono un piccolo sguardo, prima di decidere tacitamente di rivestirsi, nonostante l'eccitazione latente che avevano ancora.  
Non solo lo spavento aveva completamente rovinato l'umore, ma l'idea di farlo mentre c'era la mamma di Takahiro nell'altra stanza non piaceva a nessuno.  
Quando tutti si rimisero il pigiama e si infilarono nei quattro futon, Hanamaki li guardò preoccupato. "Se volete tornare a casa..."  
"Non potremmo mai farlo, Makki! Se ci deve essere una conversazione con tua madre, vogliamo essere qui per sostenerti totalmente" fu la risposta sicura di Oikawa, mentre si allungava per prendergli una mano. Anche Iwaizumi e Matsukawa annuirono il loro assenso, posando una mano sulle loro già unite.  
Hanamaki si sciolse in un sorriso e li ringraziò.  
Avevano tutti i cuscini uno verso l'altro, quindi non fu difficile addormentarsi con le mani ancora teneramente intrecciate.

***

Quando si svegliò per primo il mattino dopo, Hanamaki perse qualche minuto tranquillo ad osservare i suoi ragazzi addormentati, sorridendo dolcemente. Il sole colpiva la stanza in modo delicato attraverso le tende chiuse, dando a tutto un'aria quasi magica, ma quella pace durò giusto il tempo di accendere il cervello e ricordarsi cosa era successo la sera prima.  
Arrossì e sospirò silenziosamente, pensando alla sfortuna che avevano avuto.  
Non aveva avuto intenzione di nascondere a sua madre la relazione molto a lungo, ma aveva pensato di aspettare quando gli altri si fossero sentiti più sicuri all'idea di parlarne in casa.  
Non tutti avevano un rapporto stretto con i genitori come lui con sua madre, la quale aveva accettato la sua omosessualità da quando gliene aveva parlato, senza nessun problema. Era stata la sua prima confidente quando aveva capito di avere una cotta per un ragazzo in seconda media.  
Quando sentì sua madre aprire la porta della camera da letto e dirigersi verso la cucina, decise di seguirla, per parlare prima loro due e lasciando dormire i ragazzi.  
Li guardò ancora un attimo, notando che Oikawa stava sbavando sul suo cuscino, e ridacchiò prima di uscire.  
Si sorprese al trovare Hanamaki Akiko che preparava la colazione dopo aver apparecchiato per cinque sul tavolo, ma questo non era un segno chiaro sul fatto che fosse arrabbiata o meno.  
Poteva anche essere solo educata...  
"Okaa-chan?" chiamò, mantenendo la voce tranquilla, anche se tremò un po' per la tensione.  
"Buongiorno Takahiro" disse lei senza voltarsi, mettendo su qualcosa sul fornello. La voce era stata neutra e forse anche un po' irritata. "Ti sei svegliato giusto in tempo. Puoi aiutarmi a tagliare queste cose per la colazione." Gli indicò un tagliere.  
Il ragazzo si fece subito avanti, in silenzio, e cominciò a tagliare delle verdure.  
La vide versare della farina in un recipiente, ma quando lei notò di essere osservata, si girò dall'altra parte, nascondendo quello che stava facendo.  
Finì di fare quanto richiesto, prima di decidere che il silenzio tra di loro era troppo pesante. Non gli piaceva. Non c'era da anni tra di loro, non da quando erano rimasti da soli senza suo padre.  
"Okaa-chan, io... spero che tu non sia arrabbiata con me..."  
"Sono molto arrabbiata con te" fu la concisa risposta, mentre si spostava per la cucina.  
Il ragazzo fece un cenno prima di continuare:"Mi dispiace, ma non posso scusarmi di questo. Io e gli altri abbiamo un rapporto poliamoroso, stiamo tutti insieme e io vorrei che li accettassi perché mi piacciono davvero tanto. E voglio stare con loro."  
Finalmente Akiko si voltò a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato. "Credo che tu abbia frainteso, Takahiro. Non è per questo che sono arrabbiata."  
Il ragazzo si bloccò sul posto, perplesso. "Cosa? Non sei arrabbiata per questo?"  
"No, perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiata per un rapporto che ti rende davvero felice come sei stato in questo periodo? Ti stai sbagliando. Non ti viene in mente altro per cui potrei essere arrabbiata con te?"  
Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata sopra il bancone della cucina e al guardarla, qualcosa fece click nella sua testa. "Oh... per il segreto..."  
Akiko annuì. "Proprio così. Non ci sono mai stati segreti tra di noi, Takahiro. E mi dispiace che tu me ne abbia tenuto uno così importante. Noi ci diciamo tutto."  
Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli rosa. "Sì, lo so e mi dispiace molto di questo. Non volevo tenerti il segreto, ma i ragazzi non si sentivano ancora pronti e io non volevo forzarli. Non credo fossero pronti nemmeno ieri sera, però..."  
"Scuse accettate, tesoro." Sua madre riprese a cucinare, mostrando l'impasto per dolci che stava facendo nel recipiente - per i creampuff preferiti di suo figlio, alla faccia della persona arrabbiata - e finalmente mostrò un'espressione imbarazzata sul suo viso delicato. "Mi dispiace anche a me per ieri sera. Non dovevo proprio entrare così, senza bussare."  
"Uhm, non ti preoccupare, non potevi immaginare..." Takahiro la interruppe, sperava di chiudere questo argomento e di dimenticarlo entro sera.  
Rimasero in silenzio di nuovo, ma questa volta era una pace serena, molto più comune in casa Hanamaki.  
Quando Akiko infornò i dolci, si girò verso suo figlio con un'espressione contenta e un po' maliziosa. "Da quando me li hai presentati, ho sempre pensato che fossero dei bellissimi ragazzi e speravo ti mettessi con uno di loro. Ormai ero quasi sicura per Issei-kun, ma tu mi hai stupita mettendoti con tutti ovviamente. Approvo totalmente ora che li ho visti meglio."  
"Okaa-chan!" Questa donna l'avrebbe ucciso d'imbarazzo prima del tempo. "Guai a te se mi metti in imbarazzo davanti a loro quando scendono!"  
Lei rise, prima di spingerlo verso la porta. "Vai a svegliarli, la colazione sarà pronta tra poco."  
Con un sacco di lamentele degne di Oikawa, tornò di sopra, sentendosi più tranquillo. Così rilassato che, al trovare i ragazzi ancora addormentati, si tuffò sui futon con l'intento di spaventarli.  
"Che cazzo!" esclamò l'asso, tirando su il busto di scatto da dove era stato accoccolato vicino a Matsukawa. "Porca puttana, ma sei scemo??"  
"Iwa-chan, controlla il tuo linguaggio almeno di primo mattino" commentò il capitano, mentre si spostava per mettersi il cuscino sopra la testa, nascondendosi ai discorsi e alla luce del giorno che cominciava ad entrare dalla finestra socchiusa.  
Hanamaki ridacchiò, rotolando sui materassini fino a finire sopra l'unico che non si era neanche mosso, ancora morto per il mondo.  
"Volevo dirvi che la colazione è quasi pronta, quando volete scendere."  
"Ok, sì..." mormorò Iwaizumi, ricadendo sul cuscino, vicino a loro.  
Ci volle un altro paio di minuti perché l'informazione arrivasse ai loro cervelli addormentati, e Oikawa si sollevò di colpo con il cuscino sulle spalle a mo' di cappuccio.  
"Tua madre?"  
"È di sotto che ci aspetta per mangiare tutti insieme."  
"Avete già parlato?? Potevi chiamarci, Hiro!"  
Gli altri due annuirono, anche se lui era convinto che Matsukawa lo stesse facendo più nel sonno che perché stesse veramente ascoltando con attenzione dato che non aveva ancora detto una sola parola.  
"Era una conversazione che volevo avere da solo con lei, ma non vi preoccupate, non è arrabbiata per noi."  
Sentendosi tranquillizzati, si crogiolarono tra le coperte ancora qualche minuto, prima di riuscire a convincere Matsukawa a muoversi abbastanza da arrivare al bagno e lavarsi la faccia per svegliarsi completamente.  
Nonostante le parole di Hanamaki, andarono a fare colazione insieme come un fronte unito.  
La signora, con i capelli rosati raccolti in una morbida crocchia in cima alla testa, li aspettava seduta a tavola, mentre messaggiava sul telefono, uno sguardo morbido mentre fissava lo schermo. Poteva immaginare che fosse Tadokoro, la donna con cui era uscita la sera prima, ma avrebbe potuto chiedere più tardi, quando fossero rimasti di nuovo soli. Al vederli entrare, lo mise da parte e fece loro un dolce sorriso, che sembrò mettere gli altri subito a loro agio. Gli avevano detto prima di trovare il sorriso della donna rassicurante perché loro due si assomigliavano moltissimo. Era stata davvero una conversazione imbarazzante. "Buongiorno, ragazzi."  
"Buongiorno, Hanamaki-san" disse Iwaizumi con un cenno rispettoso, rovinato solo appena dal retro del collo rosso d'imbarazzo, che gli altri due imitarono prima di sedersi a tavola e ringraziare per il pasto.  
Mangiarono in perfetto silenzio, l'unico rumore erano le bacchette che colpivano la ceramica, almeno finché sua madre non scosse la testa, lasciandosi scappare uno sbuffo divertito. "Ragazzi, vi ho già avuti a mangiare qui e non vi ho mai sentiti così silenziosi. Potete pure parlare senza paura."  
Li guardò agitarsi sul posto, non sapendo cosa dire, e Hanamaki alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di colpire sua madre contro un braccio con il gomito. "Okaa-chan, smettila di agitarli."  
"Scusami, tesoro, era difficile non farlo. Allora, come è andata la pratica ieri, Tooru-kun?"  
Osservò il modo in cui Oikawa cercò di mettere sul viso l'espressione più serena che potesse fare prima di parlare:"Molto bene, Hanamaki-san. La squadra è molto forte quest'anno, abbiamo ottime possibilità di vincere il campionato."  
"Oh lo spero davvero. Verrò sicuramente a vedervi, turni di lavoro permettendo."  
"Ci farebbe davvero piacere, Hanamaki-san" rispose subito Oikawa, con il suo miglior sorriso da capitano, prima di lamentarsi, girandosi verso Iwaizumi, seduto di fronte a lui e che chiaramente l'aveva colpito sotto il tavolo. "Iwa-chan, che modi!"  
"Smettila di fare quella faccia d-" Si interruppe, forse pronto a dire una qualche parolaccia, ma si trattenne, lanciando un'occhiata verso sua madre.  
Lui e Matsukawa ridacchiarono, mentre Akiko si alzava con un sorriso per controllare i pasticcini nel forno, l'atmosfera già decisamente più distesa.

***

"Allora io vado, Takahiro."  
"L'hai già detto cinque volte, eppure sei ancora qui."  
Era il sabato successivo e la signora Hanamaki non si era ancora decisa ad uscire, continuando a girare tra la sua camera e la cucina, lanciando al figlio un sorriso partecipe ogni volta che passava di fronte all'entrata del salotto, dove i quattro si erano ammucchiati sul divano a guardare un programma alieno che Oikawa aveva chiesto di vedere prima di andare in camera.  
Alla fine il povero ragazzo dai capelli rosa dovette praticamente spintonarla fuori dalla porta, mentre si auguravano l'un l'altra di divertirsi.  
Gli altri ragazzi lo guardarono dal salotto, indecisi se ridere o essere imbarazzati dal fatto di aver avuto la benedizione della madre del loro ragazzo per farci sesso sicuro e divertente.  
Iwaizumi internamente decise che era tutto troppo imbarazzante.  
Ma doveva mostrare qualcosa sul volto, dall'occhiata divertita che Matsukawa gli lanciò. "Da qualcuno Hiro doveva aver pur preso, Hajime."  
Oikawa ridacchiò, mentre il ragazzo con i capelli rosa li raggiungeva sul divano.  
"Cosa stavate dicendo?"  
"Che ci vorranno anni per me per riuscire a guardare tua madre negli occhi dopo quello che è successo."  
"Oh Haji. Quindi se ti dico che mia madre è gelosa che io abbia tre ragazzi decisamente troppo fighi, come la prendi?"  
"Ancora più imbarazzante."  
"Tua madre è bisessuale, no?" commentò il capitano, spostandosi sul divano per appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Ne avevano parlato giusto il giorno prima, mentre Hanamaki li teneva aggiornati sui progressi della relazione di sua madre con Tadokoro.  
"Sì e apprezza la bellezza quando se la ritrova davanti."  
"Donna di buon gusto" fu il commento di Matsukawa.  
"La adoro."  
"Pensiamo di fare qualcosa ora oppure parleremo di mia madre tutta la sera? Se domani sera dovrò subire il suo interrogatorio, voglio almeno aver fatto un sacco di sesso fantastico e imbarazzarmi per qualcosa."  
Tutti risero, prima di alzarsi e salire di sopra.  
"Iwa-chan, portami."  
"Non ci penso nemmeno, muovi il culo."  
Tutti ignorarono Oikawa finché non fu l'ultimo ad entrare in camera, parlando di quanto i suoi ragazzi fossero cattivi con lui.  
Capito, dopo averne discusso, che fare qualcosa tutti e quattro contemporaneamente necessitava di più esperienza di quella che avevano, si erano accordati per fare qualcosa a due a due. Iwaizumi aveva detto che voleva essere l'attivo per la sua prima volta mentre ne parlavano in una pausa pranzo in settimana e Hanamaki aveva subito urlato che voleva essere lui a prenderlo. L'asso era diventato tutto rosso, spintonandolo per terra, ma era sembrato contento.  
Quindi, quando chiusero la porta, Hanamaki gli saltò tra le braccia, rischiando di farlo cadere. "Haji, prendimi!"  
"Dovresti dirlo prima di saltare!" Il numero 4 rimase in piedi non senza sforzo, ma tenne in braccio il ragazzo più alto di lui senza problemi, mettendogli le mani sotto le cosce per tenerlo su.  
"Iwa-chan, con quei muscoli forse riusciresti a tenerci in braccio tutti e tre."  
"Non con te."  
"Ma...cattivo! Io sono magro e perfettamente in forma!"  
Matsukawa si lasciò sfuggire una risata bassa prima di circondare la vita del capitano e tirarselo contro il petto fino ad affondare il viso nel suo collo. "Posso vedere meglio questo corpo perfettamente in forma?"  
Oikawa si ritrovò ad arrossire, ma annuì con totale sicurezza, cercando di nasconderlo.  
La mano del centrale però gli girò il viso, accarezzando con il pollice le guance rosse prima di avvicinarsi per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Matsukawa ricordò il momento in cui, al vedere Oikawa arrossire e sentendo il forte bisogno di ricoprirlo di baci, capì di provare qualcosa per l'altro che non era esattamente platonico. Era un ricordo pieno di affetto, perché non era sempre facile da indicare il momento in cui ci si accorgeva di amare qualcuno.  
Cominciarono a baciarsi dolcemente, sentendo accanto a loro i rumori degli altri due che facevano lo stesso.  
Non ci volle molto perché Oikawa e Hanamaki si ritrovassero sdraiati di schiena sui futon, mentre Matsukawa versava del lubrificante sulle dita di Iwaizumi, istruendolo con quella voce bassa e calda che tutti loro amavano sentire in generale, ma ancora di più in quel momento.  
L'asso non nascose il brivido che gli provocò sentirsi parlare vicino al viso, ma quando il centrale cercò di stuzzicarlo ulteriormente, portando la propria mano già lubrificata all'erezione tra le sue gambe, Iwaizumi lo spinse verso Oikawa con una pacca sul sedere.  
"Uno alla volta, Issei."  
"Sei tu che dondoli quell'uccello in giro."  
"Dove dovrei metterlo, scusa?"  
Nell'istante in cui la frase gli uscì dalle labbra, sembrò pentirsene mentre Hanamaki sogghignava, aprendo le gambe nella sua direzione. "Ho diverse idee di dove potresti metterlo, Haji. Perché non vieni qui?"  
Anche se non era ancora abituato al lato intimo della situazione, Oikawa osservò divertito lo scambio, non sentendosi escluso, ma caldo e contento al vedere tutti allegri e sorridenti insieme, senza che la tensione o la preoccupazione rovinassero l'atmosfera solita tra di loro.  
Si perse per qualche attimo a guardare Iwaizumi prendere altro lubrificante, mentre si metteva tra le gambe del castano-fragola.  
"Sicuro di poter sopportare il lato bruto di Iwa-chan, Hiro?"  
Senza perdere un colpo, Iwaizumi introdusse un dito dentro lo schiacciatore, bloccando qualsiasi sua risposta salace che era stata pronta ad uscire.  
Nel frattempo, Oikawa si voltò a cercare Matsukawa, trovandolo che si accarezzava l'erezione mentre li guardava tutti. "Ho capito perché ad Hajime piaceva guardarci sabato scorso."  
Il setter sorrise, annuendo. Lo capiva anche lui. C'era qualcosa di attraente e perfetto nel guardare i loro partner insieme. Non li faceva sentire esclusi, ma piuttosto parte di un rapporto che strabordava di amore e affetto.  
Mettendosi seduto, tirò il centrale verso di sé, per poi rotolare in modo da essere lui sopra, a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi. "Ti dispiace?"  
"No per niente."  
In risposta, gli posò entrambe le mani sul culo, impastandolo e allargandolo.  
Oikawa gemette, facendo scontrare i loro fianchi con interesse crescente. Gli accarezzò il petto, prima di fare presa sulle spalle per potersi muovere meglio.  
Le dita erano già abbastanza inumidite da poter scivolare lungo il bordo del suo buco, stuzzicandolo prima di entrare con una nocca. Lo mosse lentamente, aspettando che l'altro si rilassasse prima di farlo entrare di più.  
Oikawa gemeva piano, cercando di tenere tranquillo il volume della voce, ma quando il lungo dito di Matsukawa si spinse più a fondo, prima di piegarsi a toccare un punto all'interno, piagnucolò più forte. Cominciò a muoverlo avanti e indietro, mentre un gemito più roco faceva girare il centrale verso l'altra coppia nella stanza.  
Hanamaki doveva aver affrettato i movimenti, perché c'erano già due dita dentro di lui e Iwaizumi ne stava preparando una terza.  
Ancora più eccitato, tornò a dare attenzione a Oikawa, sentendolo abbastanza sciolto da inserire un secondo dito.  
"Ah, Issei..."  
"Dimmi se ti faccio male..."  
"Mi piace" fu la risposta. Oikawa strinse le mani sulle sue spalle, prima di gemere di nuovo mentre le dita uscivano e rientravano. Non aveva mai fatto sesso anale, ma era da un po' che aveva cominciato a penetrarsi con le dita quando si masturbava, incuriosito ed eccitato dall'idea, cosa che adesso permetteva un lavoro più veloce e meno doloroso.  
Quando Matsukawa le piegò, localizzando la prostata, la trovò allo stesso tempo anche Iwaizumi, facendo inarcare Hanamaki. "Ah! Lì, Haji!"  
Ci volle poco perché i due passivi si sentissero pronti, muovendo i fianchi in modo più disperato.  
C'era appena mezzo metro tra di loro, ma l'asso spostò il ragazzo con i capelli rosa più vicino a Matsukawa prima di mettere il preservativo e passarne due anche a lui, uno per sé e uno per Hanamaki, che non amava venirsi addosso.  
Oikawa si sollevò, osservando mentre lo indossava, prima di metterci altro lubrificante - e indugiandoci con delle carezze - e posizionarsi su di esso.  
Matsukawa lo accompagnò sulla propria erezione, mentre Iwaizumi si faceva avanti lentamente a penetrare Hanamaki.  
Cercarono di non sincronizzarsi per quanto sembrasse attraente, aspettando che i due si abituassero ai propri tempi. Hanamaki, che non lo faceva per la prima volta, mosse i fianchi, facendo capire di essere pronto e Iwaizumi cominciò a ritirarsi, prima di rientrare lentamente con dei primi movimenti incerti ma che presto acquisirono più sicurezza.  
Oikawa ci mise un po' di più, riprendendo fiato lentamente mentre si abituava alla progressiva intrusione. Quando si sentì pronto, annuì a Matsukawa che mosse lentamente i fianchi, tenendolo per la vita.  
Nessuno si mosse di corsa, volevano godersi la loro prima volta lentamente, apprezzando ogni piccolo dettaglio, dal modo in cui i loro corpi strofinavano l'uno contro l'altro, ai dolci suoni che sfuggivano dalle bocche aperte in cerca di ossigeno o di un altro bacio.  
Oikawa, nonostante si fosse mosso per ultimo, fu il primo a venire, inarcandosi e gemendo abbastanza forte da poter essere sentito da qualche vicino, mentre stringeva forse le mani sulle spalle del centrale, piantando le dita nella carne.  
Matsukawa lo seguì dopo ancora un paio di spinte, arrivando al limite al vedere il compagno che veniva.  
Ripresero fiato, mentre il setter si sdraiava sul petto dell'altro, ignorando l'umidità tra di loro, prima di guardare di lato entrambi.  
Hanamaki circondava la vita di Iwaizumi con le gambe e si teneva alle sue spalle. L'asso continuava a muoversi piano, con movimenti ampi, mentre si tirava fuori quasi del tutto prima di ritornare dentro con lievi schiocchi. Si stavano guardando negli occhi dolcemente, ma gli altri erano sicuri che senza volerlo si fossero messi a fare a gara per chi sarebbe venuto per ultimo, come una delle tante sfide che avevano fatto da quando si conoscevano.  
Si mosse ancora così Iwaizumi, finché non fece un piccolo sorriso e non si piegò in avanti a baciare l'altro. Hanamaki non si accorse, perso in quel bacio tutto lingua e saliva, del braccio muscoloso dell'asso che passò sotto una delle sue gambe, staccandola dalla vita e allargandola in modo diverso, quasi fin sulla spalla. Se ne accorse invece quando il cambio dell'angolazione gli fece sfuggire un sonoro gemito, mentre stringeva le sue spalle.  
"Haji, non vale!"  
"Sì che vale" rispose con voce bassa e burbera l'asso, prima di accelerare appena il ritmo e localizzando il punto che aveva trovato prima con la dita.  
Hanamaki gemette più forte, stringendosi all'altro finché improvvisamente non venne nel preservativo.  
Iwaizumi sussultò, forse stretto dai muscoli interni di Hanamaki o forse perché comunque era stato maledettamente eccitato e resistere dal venire era stato più difficile del previsto, ma, a prescindere dalla motivazione, non gli ci volle che un altro paio di spinte per venire a propria volta.  
Rotolarono di lato, per respirare e Oikawa, che ormai aveva ripreso fiato, scese da Matsukawa per abbracciare Hanamaki da dietro. Il centrale gli si accoccolò alle spalle.  
Iwaizumi si staccò solo per un paio di minuti, per liberarsi dei preservativi di tutti e riportare dei fazzoletti per pulirsi, poi tornò sdraiato, attirandosi Hanamaki al petto e allungando il braccio alle sue spalle per toccare sia Oikawa che Matsukawa.  
Nel bagliore post-orgasmo, si sorrisero dolcemente e si scambiarono qualche altro bacio, prima che il centrale recuperasse un paio di coperte e coprisse tutti. Erano sdraiati in modo strano sui quattro futon, ma recuperati i cuscini, riuscirono ad addormentarsi senza problemi uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Altre note su ciò che non ho approfondito nella fanfic:  
> 1\. Matsukawa e Hanamaki stavano insieme da prima che Oikawa e Iwaizumi si "unissero" alla relazione, per questo non sono vergini. Oikawa ha già avuto esperienze eterosessuali con un paio di ragazze prima, ma è vergine per quanto riguarda il fare sesso con i ragazzi. Iwaizumi invece è puro come un giglio u.u  
> 2\. Prima o poi affronterò il momento in cui si sono dichiarati e fidanzati, giuro.  
> 3\. Come anche le fanfic in cui Matsukawa, Oikawa e Iwaizumi parleranno ai loro genitori della relazione in cui sono. Non prometto happy ending per tutti in questo caso, sorry...


End file.
